


At first sight

by ICantEmo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantEmo/pseuds/ICantEmo
Summary: As a prequel to "Lust.", this also serves as my first request, I'm so sorry it took so horrendously long for me to get round to, and I hope y'all like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prohibitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/gifts).



> Y/n = your name

_Saturday, April 1st, 1995, a gig in Summit, New Jersey._

In all honesty, the only reason I'm here is to get out the house and away from my parents. I'd seen posters for this gig everywhere. You know the type I mean, someone's surprisingly good artwork, promoting the lesser known bands that are playing the gig. They're plastered on the boarded up doors of abandoned buildings, they're tied to telephone poles and trees in parks, and they somehow manage to creep their way onto some billboards.

I'd never really paid much attention to the artwork on these posters before, but the styles of the poster drew me in, kind of like the cover for a comic book, with bright colours and bold headings. I liked this style a lot.

But enough about that, back to the gig itself. Thankfully, the ticket was only $5, and Hannah, a good friend of mine since seventh grade was going too, so I had packed a small bag with extra money, my cell and other essentials, and ventured to Briant Park.

I wasn't really expecting much from it, but it was a good excuse to get out of the house.

"[y/n]!"

Hannah's high, reedy voice drifted its way into my ears, snapping me out of this trancelike state of mind I was in. I jerked my head up, and when I noticed her frantically waving, I waved back whilst walking to meet her. She gave me a hug and carried on talking.

"I'm so glad you could make it, I feel like it's been a while since we've last seen each other, I mean, since the whole Jesse thing and all…"

"It's fine, I missed you a lot, just think, we're going to have a good time tonight, you're going to forget about the cheating scum that Jesse was, and, you know what? This could easily be a place for you to find your new beau, they do say you find love in the most unexpected places!"

I did feel sorry for Hannah, she'd been with Jesse pretty much since I first met her, and the relationship lasted about two years before she caught him making out with Stacey Stanton, head cheerleader. She was devastated, of course, but with her long, slender legs, toned physique, striking green eyes and gorgeous long blonde locks, she was effortlessly beautiful to look at. As well as her killer personality, it wouldn't be too long before she found herself a more trustworthy partner.

"You never know, that goes for you too, [y/n]! Seeing as you paid for my ticket, I'm going to pay for a drink for you. Pepsi?"

"That sounds great, thanks for the offer, I'll meet you at the bandstand."

With that, Hannah left, and I made my way over to the bandstand.

As I sat at the table for two I found next to the bandstand, I thought to myself how much the decoration of the bandstand linked to the posters, with angular shapes, bubble writing and pop-art style eyes and lips plastering the bunting that covered the diameter of the bandstand. What I didn't notice at that point was that I wasn't the only one looking.

"Hey, you lost?"

My attention was drawn to the voice's owner, a fairly average guy who had quite a slim build, holding a can of cheap beer in his right hand. He also had a mess of black hair, and was dressed in a Misfits shirt, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"I'm just waiting for my friend, thanks for asking though."

The guy shot me a gorgeous smile.

"No worries. I'm Gerard, by the way." He introduced himself, sitting down in the chair opposite me, and extending his hand for me to shake.

"[y/n]. So what brings you here?"

"I got free tickets. I don't actually know any of the bands playing tonight, but seeing as I got myself a free ticket, I thought, why not just come and see?"

"A free ticket? That's cool, do you know the guy who organised it or something?"

"Nah, I do enjoy my music, but I actually did a lot of the artwork for this, first time I've done it actually. The boss liked it, so he gave me a free ticket, and here I am!"

I leaned in towards him in amazement.

"Wait, you drew the posters? I loved those!"

"Yeah," Gerard proudly exclaimed, running his free hand through his hair. "I designed that bunting, too, that you seemed to take an interest in. That's how I saw you, you know?"

I was quite taken aback at this. I was remotely attractive, I guess, but I was no Hannah.

"Huh. So, other than art, what else do you do?"

Gerard grinned and leant back forwards.

"Well, I sometimes get a little musical myself, I write, a bit, my brother helps me out sometimes, he wants to be in a band. But art is how I make my money at the moment, sure, it's only a couple dollars a time, but finding work's pretty tricky."

Surely it can't have been that difficult, just from engaging in conversation with him, he seemed to have a lot to say, and he was passionate about his craft.

"It's tricky? Surely, you must be 18…"

"Nearly. Next weekend I will be. Just the waiting to do now."

I leant backwards in surprise.

"Then how did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the beer in his hand.

"It's April Fool's, isn't it? I'm good at pranking, plus the guy who was selling this shit seemed pretty much like a pushover, so, why not? I'm having fun."

Gerard smiled at me again, one of those half smiles that guys in magazines do. But he didn't strike me as one of those kind of guys, he seemed more like a nice guy that I wanted to get to know more.

I smiled back at him.

"Nice one. So, you said you're musical yourself? I'd love to see that, just to see if your sense of music is as good as your artistic flair."

"Oh yeah? Well, I can give you my number, keep you updated, if you want?"

He slid a slip of paper towards me that he took from his jacket, it had some clearly legible numbers written on it.

"Is this your business card or something?"

"I guess so, you never know when you're going to meet someone who wants to know more about what you do for "work", or when you're going to meet someone that you want to see again." He rocked back in the chair, a smug expression on his face.

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?"

Of course it was Hannah, but I still looked round to check her out, as Gerard did.

"Oh, no, no, it's fine! This is Gerard, he did the artwork for this gig."

Hannah kinked an eyebrow at me (but Gerard didn't seem to notice), and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gerard, I'm Hannah."

"You too."

As Gerard lowered his hand, he checked the watch on his wrist.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you ladies, but I gotta go meet my brother, he'll be worrying, knowing him, so I should go see if he's ok. It was nice to meet you, Hannah, [y/n]. I'll see you round, I guess?" He rose to his feet, looking at each of us in turn.

"No, no, that's fine. We'll be around, and I'll look out for more of your artwork! See you later then, maybe!" I responded eagerly, because I really did want to see him around.

"Good stuff, see you, girls!" Gerard turned to go and waved at us both as he went.

Whilst I was waving back at him, Hannah leant over to me and whispered in my ear.

"See, I told you you could find someone here!"

I turned back to her, giggling as I looked at the bit of paper with Gerard's number on it.

As I looked down at the paper, I thought of where I'd see him next. First, a park in New Jersey, next…

… who knows?


End file.
